Adventure story
by eloomis4831
Summary: Finn has a dream where the Cosmic Owl tells Finn that there is another human out the in the land of Ooo. Will finn find this human before it's to late? This is my first story so please don't judge it.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Chapter 1 The Dream

I was in a space, but I was breathing. All I saw was nothing but stars and that was about it. But then I saw a figure coming towards me, I grabbed my sword to realize I did not have my sword that I could fight and defend my self with. "Have no fear Finn the Human, It is I The Cosmic Owl and I have come with news about a new human that has become lost in Ooo. She must be found or she will die dearly being attacked by a monster or something" It said. Then I shot up, I had sweat all over my body. " Finn are you okay." Jake asked. " Yah, I'm ok" I said. "That must have bin some dream, you were yelling in your sleep. what was in the dream that made you yell like that" Jake asked. " Well I was in space but I could breath and then I saw an object coming towards me, so I grabbed my sword but my sword was not in my hand and then it turned out that It was The Cosmic Owl with news of a little girl that was human lost in Ooo and that if I don't find her she would die" I said. It was scary Knowing that there was a little human girl in the dark all alone with not knowing how to survive and no one to protect her. " We have to find her Jake" I said.


	2. Chapter 2 The Woods

**Chapter 2 The Woods**

I got out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could and I grabbed my pack and sword. I wanted to find that little girl before is was to late. I started to hike out to the woods where people end up getting there when they are lost, but Jake stopped me and said "Finn you need to eat breakfast first". "But maybe that little doesn't have food and she is starving" I said scared that the little human girl will starve to death. " Fine, eat on your way there" Jake said. I had some granola bars to eat, so I grabbed one and started to eat it as I walked to the woods and said " Ok now it's time to look"


	3. Chapter 3 The Girls point of view

My name is Elizabeth or Beth for short. I was wandering the forest in hope of finding someone to help me, but as I walk I see a house in a cave. I wasn't shure if I as hallucinating from the need to eat, drink, and sleep. Life was hard now since my mom and dad died. I was alone, but not helpless to protect my self. I climbed a tree to see it better and shook my head to see if I was hallucinating. I wasn't hallucinating at all, so I walked to the house and knocked on the door and waited. Then the door opened and a pale girl that looked like a teenager was standing in the door way and said "Who are you and what is it". "My name is Elizabeth or Beth for short. Can I say hear for at least for one day? I'm hungry, thirsty, tired, and scared" I said.


	4. Chapter 4 Marceline

**Chapter 5 Marceline**

I was at the door with a little girl asking me if she could stay at my house for a night. I was thinking if I should let her in. After all she was helpless and alone. "Ok, you can come in for a night" I said to the little girl named Beth, which is short for Elizabeth. "So what is your name" asked Elizabeth. " My name is Marceline" I answered to her. Ten minutes later I was making Elizabeth some diner since she could not focus because she was so tired. "Elizabeth time to eat" I yelled. She woke up in seconds because she was so hungry. "What did you make" Elizabeth asked? "I made some old spaghetti" I said. " I love spaghetti!" Elizabeth yelled in joy. "So Elizabeth, are you human?" I asked. "Yes." She answered. "Wow, I have never meat another human besides finn. Maybe you should meet him" I said. She finished she went to the couch and said " Maybe". Then she started to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 finn

**Chapter 5 finn**

I woke up to see sun light coming through the window. It was morning, it had bin a hole day since he found out that there was another human in the land of Ooo. He had looked and looked for the human girl but never found her. Then it accrued to finn that he should ask some of his friends, why had he not thought of it sooner. He felt so stupid for that. Finn did what he did yesterday, the got dressed and grabbed like 19 granola bars and ran to Marceline's house to ask if she had seen her. When I got there I was out of breath, he stopped for a minute to catch his breath. He ran to the door and knocked. Seconds later Marceline was in the door way, then she asked "Whats up". "Have you seen another human walking around hear" I asked. "Yes, and she left my place when I was asleep" said Marceline. "We have to find her before it's to late" I said.

* * *

**please post ideas because I am stuck on chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 The fight

Chapter 6 The fight

We were running in the forest freaking out because Marceline did not keep track of Elizabeth in her house so she would stay and be safe. I mean, she is one of the only humans left. "Jake can you pick up her sent?" I asked. "I had already" said jake. "Hay, whats that sound" asked Marceline. We ran to ware the sound was coming from to see Elizabeth fending off a dog monkey thing with a flaming sword. "Yaaaa" I yelled as I joined the fight. Me and Elizabeth slashed and slashed only to see that it did not have a scratch. "Jake help us with this" I cried. As soon as I said that Jake jumped on the thing and started to strangle it and soon enough it collapsed and died. "Thank you for saving me Mr" said Elizabeth. "My name is finn and that is jake" I said. "My name is Elizabeth or Beth for short. "You should stay at our house until we make you a house, is that ok" I asked. "It's ok" she answered. We walked to the tree house to let her rest. "finn, can you teach me to be like you" she asked. "Shure Elizabeth, shure" I said.

THE END

* * *

**Please comment.**


	7. A Special thanks

**A special thanks to **

**vhdc1234 for**

**thinking of the ideas to help me make this story and for her creative abilities in writing**

**P.S you should read her ****stories, I think they are cool.**

**I am going to make a series of this story.**


End file.
